Curveballs
by Lainie0303
Summary: When life throws you a curveball. What do you do but stand there and catch it in stride. Elliot and Olivia tackle life and work. Rates M for later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey, Let's go we've caught a case!"

Elliot walked out the door to get the car and Olivia raced off after him.

"What've we got?" Olivia asked in between panting after running to catch up. She finally had time to catch he breath in the elevator.

This was odd she's normally very fit. Elliot noticed this too "Hey are you okay?" He asked as she was catching her breath

"Yeah I'm good. Just had to basically run to catch you, man you're fast!" Olivia replied nudging into his shoulder. They both laughed.

Elliot told Olivia about the case as they walked to the car and the rest of the ride was in silence.

They were in a good place now finally getting back to how things were after that night. It was an amazing night but she knew that they could never have it again. He was still married and he has his children to think about first. She knew he loved her. He told her that night. She was glad that it was still fresh in her memory, being only three weeks ago she hoped it would still be there. She didn't want to forget anytime soon.

Back at the precinct Elliot and Olivia filled the rest of the team in on what they had found while they were out.

A young woman in her 20's was walking back to her dorm room after an early class when two older women grabbed her from behind lifted her dress up and started taking photos of her.

Putting the descriptions of the women up on the board Olivia explained that the girl only managed to get away from them women by saying her boyfriend would be there any minute and to leave her alone. The girl ran into her room and called campus security who then called the police.

"We're trying to get the CCTV footage now, but the College IT guys said it may be a while as they recently only just updated the system and are still trying to figure it all out" Elliott explained as he walked back to his desk and perched him self on the edge, rolling up his sleeves in the process.

Olivia couldn't take her eyes of him, those arms she just wanted to lay in them forever and melt into them. She had to snap out of it they were at work. Man what was wrong with her today. All she could think about was him. She needed to stop staring before everyone noticed.

It was a little too late for that. Elliott caught her staring at him and he smiled. He knew what she was thinking. After all he wanted the same thing and when his divorce was finally finalized he could tell her exactly what he feels and they could maybe finally be together. All he could think about was the night they spent together after he told her about the divorce, he just couldn't wait for it to be over already


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been three days since the attack at the college. They had had three more attacks and SVU we're getting nowhere, the first victim's dorm room was in a spot that the CCTV didn't get to completely and the women kept their backs to the camera and all the other victims were attacked later at night or earlier in the morning so it was harder to see on the cameras and they kept their backs to the cameras the whole time.

"It's as if they knew where the cameras would be and knew exactly where to stand when they attacked" Olivia said looking up from the files on her desk.

She looked around but no one was there she realized she'd just spoken completely to herself and laughed. Olivia got up to go find her partner.

She found him in the hallway, he was on the phone and he didn't look happy. Olivia wondered if she should go up to him. A minute later and Elliot hung up the phone in anger "FINE! Well talk about this later, good bye!"

He walked over to Olivia "Sorry" he said "Kathy has decided she doesn't want me staying at the house until the divorce is finalized now, she wants me to get my own place"

He walked off "Like how am I supposed to come up with the money in a week to get my own place!..." Was all Olivia heard as he walked away from her. She was tempted to offer her couch up for him but instantly knew it would be a bad idea. She shrugged it off and followed Elliot back into the squad room.

Olivia walked back in and everyone was now back in the squad room.

"I think that the women knew exactly where the CCTV cameras would be and exactly where to stand to not get seen on them"

"What are you saying? You thinking that these women work on campus?" Cragen asked" Professors maybe?" Elliot said. "Only one way to find out, we get all the female employees files and get these girls to do a picture line up"Cragen replied. Olivia and Elliot nodded, grabbed their stuff and walked out.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Olivia turned to Elliot in the car. " You know if you need a place to stay you can always stay on my couch" Olivia looked back onto the road. She didn't see Elliot smile from ear to ear. "Thanks for the offer. I wouldn't want to impose on you and we both know it probably wouldn't be the couch where I'd be sleeping. I'll just get a hotel until I find a place" Elliot replied, secretly hoping Olivia would refuse the hotel idea.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Olivia started. There it is Elliot thought to himself. "Hotels are expensive and what does it matter if you end up in bed with me. You're divorce is almost finalized and it's not like we haven't had sex before. You said it yourself Elliot, you're in love with me and what's to say we can't be in a real relationship now? Sex and all" Olivia looks at him with a seriousness in her face. Elliot just smiles and squeezes her hand. The rest of the car ride was short and silent.

Olivia really wanted him to consider what she had said. But she wouldn't dwell on it too long they needed to get to work and she needed to get food before she felt sick. She thought to herself she hadn't eaten yet all day. No wonder she was feeling like crap.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back at the precinct much later after Olivia had dragged Elliot to get food. Elliot was putting together the picture book line up for each victim to have a look at. Olivia suddenly stood up and walked into Cragen's office. "Captain, I'm gunna head off home. I feel like crap have been all day and eating lunch earlier hasn't really helped" Olivia said to him standing in the door way not wanting to infect him if she was coming down with something. Cragen nodded "Go home Take it easy and I'll see you tomorrow Liv, goodnight"

"Night Cap, Thanks" Olivia walked off stopping off at her desk first "I'm heading home I feel like crap, think about my offer" Olivia winked at Elliot before she left and walked out the door.

This was odd Elliot thought not once in all the years he has worked with Olivia has she ever had to leave because she was sick. Hopefully she's okay he thought. Maybe he should check on her later. Maybe take her up on her offer. After all if she's not feeling well she'll need someone to look after her and he can sleep on the couch there's no way she'd be up to anything funny if she's not well.

Later that afternoon Elliot had finished up for the day. They caught the attackers from the picture line ups and the case was all but done. He couldn't wait to tell Olivia, he grabbed his keys and headed out for the night.

Stopping off at Olivia favorite soup takeaway Elliot grabbed Olivia some chicken soup, if he couldn't make her feel better at least he could feed her something that might help. Elliot knocked on Olivia's door and waited for her to answer, he looked at his watch 6:15pm surely she'd be here. He knocked again and still no answer so he used his emergency key that Olivia gave him years ago. Elliot walked in and put his things on the bench in the kitchen and went to go find Olivia. He looked in the lounge room and thought maybe she fell asleep on the couch, when she wasn't there he started towards the bedroom when he heard the shower running and Olivia being sick. He stopped at the bathroom door and knocked "Olivia! It's Elliot is everything okay?" He yelled out. When she didn't answer he got worried and opened the door. Elliot walked in just as Olivia was turning the shower off. "Liv?"

"I'm okay, I think I've got a stomach bug or something, can you hand me that towel?" Olivia asked pointing to the towel on the rail behind him. Elliot picked it up and handed it to her. "Thanks" she said smiling as Elliott was looking at her. Even after they slept together Elliot never really stopped and looked at her. She was gorgeous, perfect tanned skin and just perfect for him. Olivia wrapped herself in the towel shaking Elliot from his trance. "Sorry!" He said looking away "How are you feeling?" He asked. "Much better now. That shower really helped. I'm just hungry" Olivia replied walking out of the bathroom towards the bedroom.

Elliot walked out towards the kitchen "I bought you some chicken soup!" He yelled out "I thought it might help you feel better"

Olivia walked out into the kitchen and smiled "Thankyou!" She said taking the bowl from him and walking towards the table.

Olivia ate in silence, the soup was amazing and she felt a lot better after eating it. She was grateful for proper food to eat rather than the crap she had at lunch. She put being sick down to over working herself and not eating right, so this soup was perfect. "Did you think about my offer?" Olivia asked as she got up and put her bowl in the sink.

Elliot followed her and grabbed her bowl putting it in the dishwasher and laughed at Olivia "Yes I have. If you don't mind I'll stay here on the couch until I can get my own place. It shouldn't be too long two weeks tops" he said walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Olivia. Olivia put her hand on his leg "It's no problem at all. I like having you around. You look after me" Olivia said as she grabbed the remote and switched the TV on. "Thankyou for my soup. I feel a lot better now, maybe I just needed real food not junk"

Elliot sat there staring at her, he loved how she sat herself on the couch legs crossed watching the tv like it was the most comfortable position in the world. He couldn't understand it but chuckled to himself and smiled.

They watched the TV in silence for a while until Elliot noticed Olivia has fallen asleep, he picked her up and helped her into bed before kissing her on the cheek and going back into the lounge room and laying on the couch himself. Elliot had a million things running through his mind but all he could think about was that night they spent together on this very couch how he wished he could have stayed and never left and how he wanted so much to do it again. He soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Olivia woke to the sound of her alarm and jumped out of bed. Maybe she had dreamt the whole thing. She raced into the lounge room to see if Elliot was still there. He wasn't there, Olivia's head dropped, maybe she did dream it after all. She started to walk back into her bedroom as Elliot walked out of the kitchen with coffee in his hand. "Good morning gorgeous" he said as he handed her a cup of coffee. "I thought I'd dreamt it all" Olivia said taking the cup off Elliot leaning in and giving him a slow passionate kiss. Elliott was surprised, Olivia saw the look on his face "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have" she said before she turned away and went into her bedroom.

Elliot could still feel her lips on his, he smiled wanting so desperately for her to do it again. He followed Olivia into the bedroom. "Liv?" He called out. He couldn't see her so he sat in the edge of her bed and waited. A minute later she came out of her closet, tears running down her face and only half dressed for work "I'm sorry" she said "I don't know what came over me. I thought I'd dreamt you being here and then when I saw you all I could think about was kissing you and I just couldn't help myself. I shouldn't have done it" Olivia continued as she tried to fix her clothes up finding her belt.

Elliot stood up and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close "Don't be sorry" he said before pulling her closer and kissing her again.

They broke apart for air and Elliot looked at her wiping away her tears "I love you more than anything Olivia, nothing can stop us from being together anymore. You can kiss me whenever you want to" he said to her as she put her head into his shoulder. They stayed like that for a while before Olivia let go "We have to get to work" she said walking back into the kitchen to get herself a muffin. Elliot smiled "Hey I'll buy you breakfast, you were sick yesterday you need more than a muffin" Olivia smiled. They grabbed their coats and left.

Just as Olivia and Elliot walked into the squad room, Cragen walked out of his office "Olivia! How are you feeling today?" He asked

"Much better today thankyou" Olivia replied sitting down at her desk and putting her coat on the back of her chair.

Olivia had some paperwork to catch up on so Cragen left them to it. And walked back into his office and closed the door.

An hour or so later Cragen comes out of his office "Olivia you've put the wrong date on these files" he said as he handed them to her. "Oh crap. I'm sorry captain. I'll fix that right up now" she said grabbing her diary. Olivia stopped Elliot and Cragen were staring at her "Fuck!" She said as she raced out the door. Elliot and Cragen just looked at each other and shrugged.

Olivia walked as fast as she could. Her mind was running a million miles and hour and she couldn't think straight. How could she have not noticed. How could she be so fucking stupid. She thought to herself and she walked into the store and picked up a pregnancy test


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was negative. Olivia has nothing to worry about right? But it would certainly explain why she was sick the other day. No the test wouldn't lie. I'll just do it again she thought to herself. Besides even if she was pregnant it wouldn't matter. Elliot would stand by her all the way. She could do this.

Still negative. That's odd. Too early maybe? I should see a doctor. They'll be able to tell me. Olivia walked out of the bathroom and picked up the phone and rang her doctor she booked an appointment for later that day. But for now she had to get back to work.

Olivia walked back into the squad room and went straight to see the captain. "Sorry about running out earlier captain. I had a emergency I had completely forgotten about" Olivia said. Well it wasn't a complete lie. "That's okay Liv, all sorted now?" Cragen asked. "Yes sir, all done"

Olivia walked back to her desk. Elliot wasn't there and she was relieved. How could she let this happen? She thought to herself. But it's not like it was completely her fault. He had some part in it too. And she doesn't even know if she is pregnant yet. There's no point jumping to conclusions with out waiting for the doctor.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked as he walked back in and saw Olivia at her desk fixing up the paperwork she ran out on earlier. "Yep everything is good I just forgot about something that's all. No worries" Olivia replied looking back down at her paperwork.

The rest of the afternoon was relatively quiet and Olivia was able to get away for her doctors appointment on time. "I have some things I need to do. Will I see you back at my place?" She asked as the grabbed her coat and left. "Yeah I'll see you" Elliot said as he watched her walk away.

Olivia sat alone in the waiting room at the doctors waiting to be called. She didn't like being alone she always managed to overthink things.

"Olivia Benson" the doctor called her name and Olivia got up and followed her in.

Olivia explained to the doctor that she is late for her period and she was sick the other day. But that she took two pregnancy tests and both came back negative.

"Okay well we will take some blood and see shall we? When was your last period?" The doctor asked as she got everything ready to take Olivia's blood.

"All done. We should have the results by mid morning tomorrow. Ring us back if you have any questions"

"Thankyou" Olivia said as she got up and left. She wondered what her life would be like with a baby. She couldn't help but smile. Olivia headed back to her apartment but stopped off to get some Chinese first. She was going to tell Elliot tonight. No matter what


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia opened the front door and called out to Elliot. "I'm home! Are you here?" She walked into the kitchen to put the Chinese down and take her shoes off. Elliot walked out of the bathroom and came into kitchen. "Hey Liv, ooh food great I'm starving!" He said as he grabbed the Chinese to see what was there. Olivia laughed and grabbed some forks and walked into the lounge room. Elliot followed close behind. "Elliot, there's something I need to talk to you about" Olivia said to him as he walked into the lounge room. Elliot's face dropped. He wasn't sure what to think. He sat down on the lounge opposite Olivia and waited his heart beating in his chest.

"El, I think I'm pregnant!" Olivia looked at him. Elliot's face changed. He didn't say anything his face didn't change. He just looked her secretly relieved that she might be pregnant rather than telling him she never wanted to see him ever again. "Elliot? Did you hear me?" Olivia said as she clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Yes sorry. That's great Olivia. When?" He started to ask. "Well that night we had almost a month ago, my period is late and that would explain why I was sick the other day. I took a couple of home test and they were negative still and I thought it may have been too early to tell So I went to the doctors this afternoon and got a blood test done" Olivia explained. Elliott just sat there "So it is mine?" He knew as soon as he asked that he didn't even need to. Olivia jumped up and sat on his lap and kissed him "Of course it's yours. You're the only person I've been with in years" she told him as she kissed him again.

"We should get the blood test results back tomorrow morning and that will tell us for sure" Olivia said as she got of his lap and grabbed her Chinese to eat.

The next morning Olivia woke early and snuck out for a run before Elliot woke up. She got dressed and got ready to go when she bent down to put her shoes on when she suddenly got very dizzy and fainted. Olivia fell to the floor with a loud crash that made Elliot jump out of bed. He ran to her to make sure she was okay "Olivia! Olivia!"He shook her to try and wake her up. It didn't work. Elliot panicked he ran to the phone and called for an ambulance. Trying to wake her again he checked to make sure she was still breathing and shook him again "Olivia! Olivia! Wake up baby wake up" he said picking her up and laying her on the couch. Olivia came to just as the paramedics arrived they checked her over and agreed that she should be taken straight to hospital to be checked out. Elliot told them she may be pregnant and they said they would take great care of her and drove off.

Elliot followed in the car behind them while calling Cragen to tell him what had happened and that they both wouldn't be at work today. Cragen told him that he would meet him at the hospital to check on Olivia.

When he got to the Hospital Olivia was already in her own room after being checked out and having tests done. Elliot went to her side immediately and hugged her "Liv, you scared me to death! What happened?" Elliot asked as he sat down next to her. "I got up early to go for a run and when I bent down to put my shoes on I got dizzy and fainted" Olivia said as she grabbed Elliot's hand comforting him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Olivia said just as the Doctor walked in.

Olivia sat up and squeezed Elliot's hand harder.

"Olivia uh I'm sorry sir you're going to have to leave"

"Oh no it's okay this is my boyfriend He can stay" Olivia said before Elliot had a chance to say anything and pulled his hand down stopping him from getting up. "Okay well Miss Benson" The doctor started "I'm afraid you're not pregnant" Elliot could see Olivia's heart sank in her chest. He pulled her close and hugged her.

The doctor continued "Olivia. I'm really sorry to have to tell you this. You have cervical cancer


End file.
